The Misadventures of the Vongola Babysitters
by backthehellup
Summary: When you're babysitting the mafia world's brattiest little princess, nothing is ever easy. But then again, he's Tsunayoshi Sawada; when has his life ever been easy?


[ premonition ]

Tsuna woke with one thought, and one thought only: today would not be a good day. He had ( forcibly ) learned a long, long time ago that with the succession of happiness comes a backlash of pain and suffering. Reborn had made sure to drill that into his head ever since he has known the baby tutor.

Tsuna warily looked around his room, finding the tranquil peace rather unfamiliar. Reborn and the other babies were nowhere to be found, and, if he had to be honest, he didn't like this one bit. He wondered just when exactly his good fortune would end ( yesterday, he passed the math test only barely but saved himself from subjecting to remedial lessons. Hana had been absent and Kyoko had spent lunch with him – granted he did have Gokudera and Yamamoto with him as well, but the two miraculously got along and spoke nothing else but boring mundane school life. His mother had cooked up a feast for dinner that night and Reborn even went as far as praising him for a job well done ). Honestly, he was a little scared.

With a sigh, he got out of bed and wasn't all that surprised when the clock by his bedside told him that he woke half an hour earlier than usual. He snorted a little; typical, he couldn't get any sleep at all last night, tossing and turning and mulling over what the hell was happening with his luck these past few days, but it didn't help the crooked little smile that came up.

Tsuna quickly shook the thought out of his head. Perhaps if he didn't think about it, it would continue on as if it were an everyday occurrence. Still, there was something tugging at his gut, telling him – practically yelling at him even – that he should stay alert and remain very, very cautious.

Tsuna groaned, grabbing a set of his uniform that wasn't ripped or charred or absolutely destroyed by Reborn's various antics, before heading straight to the bath. This was insane. He shouldn't even be thinking about this, let alone doubting his… whatever it was. In fact, maybe he should have been counting his blessings instead ( Yamamoto told him looking at the bright side of things was insanely helpful anytime at all ).

He heaved a deep sigh, his hand stopping at the knob of the bathroom. Being with Reborn and constantly having his life threatened by the evillest of evil was making him paranoid. He twisted the knob and closed the door behind him.

Perhaps he really was just overreacting?

.oOo.

Reborn quietly watched his student eat breakfast with his mother and their numerous companions. Lambo was obviously making a fuss while I-pin tried to defuse him and his annoying hyperactivity with every method she knew. Bianchi had just finished her bath, drying her hair with a towel before sitting beside Fuuta. The little boy grinned brightly at the older woman before turning to Nana, asking for seconds most likely, and Nana, that warm smile almost permanently pasted onto her features, gladly gave him another serving.

Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora, the shadow covering most of his features before he jumped down from the ledge and started walking towards a sleek black car, the door to the backseat held open by a man in a black suit. Probably one of Dino's subordinates, he decided, judging from the familiar yet respectful smile he gave the Arcobaleno.

The man shut the car door with a firm slam once Reborn had jumped and settled into his seat. He leaned backward and let his back rest against the soft cushion of his car seat. The baby made a mental note to praise Dino for his taste later.

There was another slam of the door, along with the sound of a quick and loud _pop _from a bubblegum. Reborn looked up and locked with stormy grey eyes in the rear view mirror. The man who had so politely held his door open earlier settled in the passenger's seat before turning to the young man who seemed to be appointed as their designated driver.

"Do you even have a Japanese license, Skye?" he asked in their native Italian tongue. Reborn found himself highly amused when the obvious younger of the two made an annoyed little sound, chewing his bubblegum violently before telling the other to not bother with it in curt, accented Japanese.

The older of the two tried to suppress a chuckle at his fellow subordinate's fiery temper, as was Reborn.

"Tch," Sky grunted out again. His sharp eyes, slightly obscured by snow white hair, flickered back to the rear view mirror, fixating itself on Reborn's figure. "Where to, Mr. Reborn?"

Reborn smirked and tilted his head forward, crossing his arms across his chest, prepared to fall asleep at any moment.

"To Narita International Airport, of course."

It was a long drive, after all.

.oOo.

"_Piccola prinsipessa_," he called out, soft and gentle, one delicate hand carefully shaking the younger girl's shoulder. "Wake up now. Thou hath arrived in Japan."

* * *

**A/N**: a sort of prologue? omg what am i doing ahhhh. OTL also, warning ( ? ); contains OCs and a whole bunch of crap. ahahaha... :'D  
also, does anyone know any good khr rp sites/forums/anyone wants to rp? :'D ?


End file.
